Gatomon
Gatomon is the Digimon partner of Amber Fujioka in Digimon, Dawn of a New Era. Gatomon, unlike most Digimon, retains enough strength to make her champion form her main form. If her tamer doubts herself, Gatomon will turn into YukimiBotamon. Attacks * Lightning Paw: Uses its long claws and attacks the opponent. * Cat's Eye Hypnotism: Pulls the opponent's strings with a piercing glare, causing the opponent to attack themselves. *'Neko Scratch': Uses its claws to dig through hard surfaces. Personality Gatomon is a very playful, fun-loving Digimon who likes goofing off. Despite this, it is usually her that keeps her and her tamer on track. Description Gatomon first appeared in the human world as Salamon, after Amber discovered her Digivice. When the first travel to the Digital World, Gatomon is seen in her true form. The Warlord DigiDestined tell the new Armor DigiDestined of the armor DigiEggs, which they can't seem to use. It is then that Doggymon attacks. After several failed attempts at battling the Digimon, Amber grabs the Digi-Egg of Courage, and Gatomon becomes Lynxmon. The DigiDestined begin to notice the growing numbers of dark Digimon that seem to be attacking them, and start to grow concerned. It is then that they meet Betsumon for the first time, who explains that he has the power to control any Digimon he wishes just by cosplaying as such. Gatomon gets angry and yells at him, demanding that he stop, which causes Betsumon to laugh and change into a new costume, a costume of Emory Yoshida's Digimon, Ikkakumon. Lynxmon, Prairiemon, Yasyamon, Rinkmon, Sheepmon, and Quetzalmon have troubles fighting the Digimon, that is, until Amber's Digivice begins to beep; telling the DigiDestined that an egg is nearby. Amber and Lynxmon take off, trying to find the new egg. They eventually arrive at a cave, and Amber picks up the DigiEgg of Frienship, allowing Gatomon to become Rabbitmon and beat Ikkakumon. Betsumon grows concerned when he discovers that he can't transform into any of the DigiDestined, and fills the Digital World with traps and mazes for the DigiDestined to navigate through. This causes the DigiDestined to get seperated from one another, and sent to different areas of the DigiWorld. Amber and Gatomon get taken to the outskirts of the Insect Lair, where they are attacked by several Insect Digimon; most notably the dumb Roachmon; Amber manages to convince Roachmon into a battle, where the winner gets whatever they ask for (Amber wanting help finding her friends, and Roachmon wanting to marry Gatomon). Gatomon becomes Rabbitmon, but is brutally taken down by Roachmon; until Amber's Digivice starts beeping. Amber locates the DigiEgg of Knowledge, and the battle resumes with Gatomon now becoming Butterflymon. Later in the Insect Lair, they come into contact with SkullScorpiomon, an Ultimate Digimon who is reviving his army due to the Devil DigiDestined's revival powers from the good in their hearts. SkullScorpiomon gets angered by Amber, and sends both Snimon and Kuwagamon to fight Gatomon. Gatomon attempts to hold them back as Butterflymon, but to no avail. It is then that Amber finds the DigiEgg of Kindness, allowing Gatomon to fight as Opossummon. She defeats the two Digimon with ease, but gets frightened when SkullScorpiomon threatens her; that is, until Brianna Doyle and Kabuterimon appear to help out the pair. The DigiDestined eventually all meet up when they approach SkullBaluchimon's mansion full of ghost Digimon. Little do they know, the Seven Great Demon Lords (minus Lucemon) have also taken refuge here disguised as younger Digimon. Amber and Gatomon stumble upon Olivia Tomoe, who seems to be controlled by her sin. Lilithmon then appears, disguised as BlackGatomon and fights Gatomon; and the two find their final Digi-Egg, the Digi-Egg of Love; enabling Gatomon to turn into Swanmon and win the fight. When the Digimon of the DigiDestroyed are taken prisoner by Betsumon, the Armor DigiDestined travel to Betsumon's fun-house, a house where everything is mixed up and backwards. While attempting to Digivolve Gatomon into Swanmon, the backwards spell on the house causes Gatomon to change into Oryxmon with the DigiEgg of Hope instead. In order to bide time for the Seven Great Demon Lords to become stronger, the DigiDestined meet up with CannonBeemon at the top Betsumon's tower, is is there that they discover the final DigiEgg, the DigiEgg of Miracles; which allows Gatomon to become Maildramon. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, LadyDevimon attacks Gatomon; putting a spell on her to make her sick. Amber takes her home, begging her friends to help her save Gatomon. While the fellow DigiDestined are taking care of Gatomon, LadyDevimon issues a fight in the Digital World; to which Amber agreed. Amber travels into the Digital World alone, and readies herself to fight LadyDevimon. Gatomon finds out about this from the other DigiDestined, and she demands to go help her friend. Aaron Honda and Patamon eventually agree to take Gatomon into the Digital World, despite her sickness. Meanwhile, Amber proves herself to be courageous, friendly, loving, sincere, knowledgeable, reliable, hopeful, light-hearted and kind; causing Gatomon to gain the strength to become Angewomon. Near the end of the series, Amber unites with the rest of her team to fight the Seven Great Demon Lords, causing Gatomon to become Magnadramon. Other Forms The name "Gatomon" refers to only the Champion form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. YukimiBotamon YukimiBotamon is the Fresh form of Gatomon. YukimiBotamon looks like a snowball with eyes and a mouth. She only appears when Amber doubts herself. Her only attack is Diamond Dust. Attacks * Diamond Dust: Spits out a breath of freezing cold air. Nyaromon Nyaromon is the In-Training form of Gatomon. Nyaromon is a cat Digimon. Her only attack is Fox Tail. Attacks * Fox Tail: Puffs up its tail to make the hairs like wires, then strikes the opponent. Salamon Salamon is the Rookie form of Gatomon. Salamon, unlike her other forms, maintains a puppy-appearance instead of a cat. Attacks * Puppy Howling: Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched howl. * Petty Punch: Rapidly punches opponent Lynxmon Lynxmon, the "Roar of Courage," is the form Gatomon takes when she Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Courage. Lynxmon looks like a lynx, made entirely out of flames. Her strongest attack is Thermal Mane. Attacks *'Thermal Mane': Lynxmon's mane glows and sends a whirlwind of fire at the foe. * Wild Nail Claws : Attacks with her claws, burning the opponent with every scratch Rabbitmon Rabbitmon, the "Hop of Friendship," is the form Gatomon takes when she Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Rabbitmon looks like a pink rabbit. Her strongest attack is Carrot Bomber. Attacks * Carrot Bomber: Fires carrot missiles from her feet. * Ear Flapping: Flaps ears rapidly, greating a powerful gust of wind that blows the opponent away. Butterflymon Butterflymon, the "Wings of Knowledge," is the form Gatomon takes when she Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Butterflymon looks like a butterfly, with yellow armor instead of skin and the Crest of Knowledge decorated on her wings. Her strongest attack is Sweet Pheromone. Attacks * Sweet Pheromone: Creates a sweet scent that lures the opponent closer, only to attack them with her wings. * Sweet Whirlwind: Flaps wings as fast as possible to blow away the opponent. Opossummon Opossummon, the "Squeak of Kindness," is the form Gatomon takes when she Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Kindness. Opossummon looks like a mouse carrying balloons. Her strongest attack is Mad Balloon Bombs. Attacks * Mad Balloon Bombs: Throws balloons at the opponent, which explode on contact. * Mystery Hat: Puts hat on opponent's head, different result each time. Swanmon Swanmon, the "Beak of Love," is the form Gatomon takes when she Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Love. Swanmon looks like a swan. Her strongest attack is Down Tornado. Attacks * Down Tornado: Unleashes a tornado made of its feathers. * White Marie: Flies away and spins into a tornado, attacking the opponent. Oryxmon Oryxmon, the "Horns of Hope," is the form Gatomon takes when she Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Hope. Oryxmon looks like a goat. Her strongest attack is Mystic Bell. Attacks * Mystic Bell: Rings a bell that deafens the opponent. * Milky Erode: Disappears into a puddle of milk, and can reappear where she pleases. Angewomon Angewomon is Gatomon's Ultimate form. Angewomon is a angel Digimon, often paired alongside Angemon. After Gatomon is done in this form, she is forced to return to Nyaromon. Her strongest attack is Celestial Arrow. Attacks *'Celestial Arrow': Attacks with a powerful lightning-strike that is also known as "Heaven's Punishment". *'Heaven's Charm': Attacks with a certain-kill ray of light which is packed with beauty and affection, and demonstrates its strongest efficacy against the evil powers of Digimon. *'Holy Air': Creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. Magnadramon Magnadramon is Gatomon's Mega form. Magnadramon resembles a bright pink, Chinese dragon. After this form, Gatomon is forced to turn back to a DigiEgg. Magnadramon's strongest attack is Dragon Fire. *'Dragon Fire': Calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents. *'Fire Tornado': Spews out fire that forms a tornado on impact. *'Hermit Fog': Sprays forth a debilitating mist. * Holy Blaze: Breathes fire from its mouth that burns the opponent to death on contact. Category:Digimon Category:Female Digimon